


Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai - Gedicht / german poem

by baotaozi



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baotaozi/pseuds/baotaozi
Summary: Ein kleines selbstgeschriebendes Gedicht / A little self-written poem in German (maybe I translate it sometime in English)





	

## The Flower we saw that day - poem

Die Blume die wir an jenem Tag gesehen haben,

mit dem Namen den wir nicht kennen,

Wird eines Tages verblühen mit dem Gefühl,

Dass sie Freundschaft nennen.

 

Der Schleier der Trauer,

ist seit sie weg ist von ewiger Dauer.

An ihrem Grab, die weiße Blüte.

Erinnert uns an des Mädchens Güte.

 

Die weißen Blüten der Blume,

welche wir durch sie sehen,

werden niemals vergehen,

denn sie blüht seit dem das Mädchen nicht mehr lebt.

 

Das Mädchen mit dem weißen Haar,

welche die an diesem Tag starb,

ihr Lachen ist stumm doch wunderbar,

jenes welches dieser Tag verdarb.


End file.
